Dans tes yeux
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki un jeune auteur rencontre les deux stars de son célèbre roman adapté en film... Hétéro, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note auteur:**** Voici une nouvelle fic. J'ai étais inspiré par un manga que j'adore. J'espère que mon idée vous plaira.**

**Non Bêta reader désolé pour les fautes.**

Prologue:

**Il** sortait du bâtiment un sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d'avoir le rôle, comme d'habitude .Il avait vu ses "rivaux" se décomposer à sa simple vue. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit qu'il l'aurait. Ce n'était qu'une simple scène d'une heure mais c'était suffisant. Cela avait était donc rapide pour l'entretien. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il lui restait du temps pour se promener avant son prochain rendez-vous.

**I**ls les bouffés tous, tout cru. Ceux du casting lui mangeaient dans la main. Il était connût. Cela lui donnait des avantages.

**I**l se rappela qu'à ses débuts ce n'était pas du tout comme cela. On le regardait de la tête aux pieds et on l'ignorait, où se moqué de lui derrière son dos. Prendre au sérieux un jeune de vingt et un an était dur dans ce milieu.

**M**ais il avait eu de la chance. Un beau jour, à un casting, le producteur du film avait vu en lui la prochaine star. Il l'avait donc engagé de suite et l'avait aidé dans sa carrière.

Grâce à ce film il commença à se faire connaître. Et plusieurs films après, il fut respecté et apprécié à sa juste valeur. Ce souvenir lui étira un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis, il avait bien avancé. Véritable star, idolâtré et admiré de tous.

**Il** s'installa à la terrasse d'un bar, et commanda un café. Il savoura le liquide dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un proche de lui et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. C'était une jeune femme. Environ la trentaine, grande, brune aux cheveux longs, les yeux noisette. Une robe marron au dessus du genou. Elle était tout à fait désirable et à son goût !

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que son sac à main et alla le voir franchement.

_**B**onjour. Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais vous êtes bien Grimmjow jaggerjack ?

_Bonjour oui mademoiselle.

Après un léger gloussement à l'entente du mot mademoiselle, elle reprit:

_Est-ce-que je peux avoir un autographe s'il-vous plaît ?

_Pour une ravissante jeune femme comme vous pas de souci. Lui répondit-il en lui sortant l'un de ses sourires colgate.

Elle gloussa de nouveau tout en sortant de son sac un bout de papier et un crayon.

_Oh merci beaucoup. Le remercia-t-elle en récupérant le papier.

Grimmjow fut étonné, car d'habitude, malgré que la gente féminine soit indéniablement attiré par son corps, c'était plus des hommes qui osé l'approcher.

**I**l la regarda partir. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et de légères rougeurs sur le visage. C'est vrai que certain pourrait dire que son geste n'est pas banal ! Pourquoi ?!

Parce que le célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas connus de tous, non.

Malgré son corps très bien sculpté, sa chevelure unique en son genre, son regard turquoise et son sourire carnassier à la colgate, sa tête ne disait pas grand chose aux gens. Sauf aux connaisseurs bien sûr !

**G**rimmjow Jaggerjack, vingt-neuf ans, est une star...du porno ! Alors bien sûr la plupart des gens ne voyait de lui que son corps et son anatomie, qui faisait fantasmer beaucoup de monde il fallait le dire !

Cela ne le gênait absolument d'être une star du X. Bien au contraire. Cela n'était pas un rêve d'enfant bien sûr ! Mais cela l'avait sortit de la merde quand il en avait eu besoin. Alors maintenant il profitait de sa célébrité et de ses avantages.

**Dix**-huit heure. Il quitta le bar et se dirigea vers les quartiers chics de Tokyo. Il sonna à un interphone et entra dans un bâtiment. Monta les cinq étages dans l'ascenseur.

Il en sortit et frappa à la porte numéro onze.

**U**n homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui ouvrit.

_Oh Jaggerjack-kun te voila ! Chantonna l'homme en le laissant entrer.

_Bonsoir à toi aussi Kisuke ! Répliqua le bleuté.

L'appartement était tout aussi chic que l'extérieur. Mais plus sobre, plus zen. Son propriétaire n'affectionnant pas les choses tape à l'œil, tout l'appart était de couleur neutre, avec du bois et un peu de métal. Le moderne et le tradionnel se mélangait parfaitement bien.

_**V**eux-tu boire quelque chose ?

_Wisky-coca.

Cela n'étonna même pas le blond en entendant sa réponse. Il s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine lui préparer.

_Alors c'est quoi la nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ? Lui demanda, ou plutôt lui cria Grimmjow.

**K**isuke revint un plateau dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table basse en bois sculpté.

_Matsumoto-san ne va pas tarder. Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna.

_J'ne vois pas le rapport !

_Elle est aussi concernée, lui dit le blond, en lui glissant deux glaçons dans son verre.

_Pff...je vais devoir attendre ! Elle va arriver en rtard comme d'hab !

_C'est Matsumoto-san ! Lui rétorqua gentiment le plus vieux.

Toc toc toc

_**Serait**-ce déjà elle ?! Demanda le blond, pour lui même, étonné.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

_Urahara-san bonsoir ! S'exclama la rousse déjantée.

_Bonsoir à toi, entre je t'en prie.

Elle entra et rejoignit Grimmjow.

_Oh ! Grimmjow ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle.

_Bien, mais ça allait mieux avant quand tu ne me cries dans les oreilles !

_Quel rabat-joie ! Protesta la jeune femme.

_Wisky-coca ?

Elle hôcha la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer.

_**A**lors la nouvelle c'est quoi ?! Demanda la rousse aussi impatiente que le bleuté.

_Bon bon...je vais vous le dire, puisque vous êtes tout les deux pressés, leur dit-il en donnant son verre à la jeune femme.

Elle le remercia et bu une gorgée.

_Alors, voila. Le producteur m'a annoncé qu'il avait décidé de vous faire rencontrer l'auteur du livre.

_Du livre ?! Répéta la rousse en avalant une autre gorgée de son verre.

_Oui, du livre, tu n'as pas écouté le producteur Matsumoto-san !, le rouspéta gentiment le blond en agitant son doigt vers elle, le film que vous allez jouer est tiré d'un livre. Et vous allez rencontrer son auteur.

_Et pourquoi faire ?! Rétorqua Rangiku en faisant la moue.

_**L**e producteur pense, que cela vous aidera à vous ancrer dans vos personnages en parlant avec lui.

Les deux acteurs le regardèrent sans réagir.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Ba pourquoi pas ! S'il pense que ça peux aider ! Lança le bleuté en admirant son verre avant d'en boire une partie de son contenu.

_Hé bien moi je pense qu'il a raison. Après tout, ce film n'est pas qu'un simple film X, il y a une histoire passionnante à côté.

**Le **film dans lequel Rangiku et Grimmjow allait jouer était un thriller. Un thriller tout droit sortit de l'imagination sans limite d'un jeune auteur. A l'époque, où il était sortit en livre il avait fait un carton. L'auteur était jeune prodige. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il avait réussit à mélanger d'action, d'intrigue, amour, sexe, violence et meurtre dans un livre parfaitement bien ficelé.

**A** présent il sortait en film. Deux versions. La première tout public qui sortirait dans les salles de cinéma. La deuxième en dvd seulement. Réservé aux adultes puisque réalisé par des acteurs X.

L'auteur, avait été surprit par l'initiative du réalisateur et du producteur. Mais après l'étonnement, il s'était dit pourquoi pas, après tout son livre avait lui aussit deux versions. Version soft et version adulte.

**C**'est donc dans ces circonstances que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Rangiku Matsumoto, les deux célèbres star du X, du moment, allaient rencontrer Ichigo Kurosaki célèbre auteur, pour collaborer main dans la main pour le film " _dans les yeux d'Hime_"

**Note auteur:**** Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review pour une auteur en recherche d'une petite review... Merci d'avance.**


	2. Chapter 1 bis

**Note auteur:**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^**

* * *

les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire si.

Quand un mot est totalement en **gras** au début d'une phrase c'est que je change complétement de situation, de personnage.

Quand il n'y a que quelques lettres qui le sont c'est que c'est un nouveau paragraphe. Mais je garde les même personnages.

Je précise car j'ai un souci de mise en page et certaines espaces ne sont pas mis.

* * *

Reviews:

Merci à ByaRenFangirl

**BigLoolie:** Merci pour ta review et je me dépêche mais je veux qu'il soit niquel.

**Lylyn972:** Matsumoto sera un des personnages principaux, donc tu auras tout le temps de la voir dans l'histoire.^^. Merci pour ta review.

**Hime-Chan:** Milles excuses pour mes fautes, je ne suis pas très doué en français et ma bêta est très occupé. (et les autres sont partit) Oui Grimmjow en acteur porno ça fait son effet ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

**Kisuke** Urahara était un agent très réputé. A quarante ans passé, il eu avait pas mal d'acteurs en charge. Des acteurs du petit écran, du grand écran et du X. Il avait de tout ! Mais lui il s'en moquait, tout se qu'il voulait c'est faire son travail et s'occuper de la carrière d'acteurs.

**E**n ce moment il s'occupait principalement de la carrière de Grimmjow et de Rangiku. Il avait ralentit le mouvement pour s'occuper de sa famille. Sa femme Yoruichi était parfois effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Leur entourage c'était demandé comment deux personnes qui semblaient si diffèrentes pouvaient-elles être ensemble. Mais eux s'en moquaient.

**Il** avait rencontré Grimmjow quand il avait vingt-deux ans. C'est le producteur qui avait engagé le bleuté qui lui avait présenté. Leur collaboration débuta et se passait très bien. Sept ans de collaboration sans aucun problème.

**I**l rencontra Rangiku la même année. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, elle débutait. Mais à l'époque, refusait d'avoir un agent. Préfèrant être libre comme l'air, comme elle le disait. Mais elle réalisa que l'on pouvait se battre contre l'air et s'épuisait rapidement sans jamais gagner. C'est donc à ses vingt-six ans qu'il devint son agent.

**A** vingt-neuf et trente-deux ans, les deux acteurs travaillaient régulièrement et comme ils le souhaitaient. Pouvant se passer de travailler pour se reposer quand ils le souhaitaient grâce au merveilleux travail qu'avait fait Kisuke.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui**, il les attendait dans le hall d'un grand hôtel pour rencontrer Ichigo Kurosaki. Le blond beaucoup trop en avance, comme à son habitude, s'était assit confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir beige du hall.

Il rouvrit les yeux instantanement quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. C'était Grimmjow.

_Salut.

_Bonjour Jaggerjack-kun.

_J'suppose qu'on attend Rangiku pour y aller ? Grogna Grimmjow en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du plus vieux.

_Hé bien non Jaggerjack-kun ! L'auteur n'est pas encore la. Il a eu un souci de dernière minute.

**L**a rousse arriva tranquillement dans le hall. Kisuke emmena ses deux acteurs dans une salle de reunion de l'hôtel. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse.

Les murs étaient couleur crème, les canapés et fauteuils en gris. Une immense table en bois trôné au milieu de la pièce, les canapés et fauteuils tout autour.

**I**ls s'installèrent confortablement. Le producteur et le réalisateur arrivèrent les mains dans les poches.

_Bonjour à vous. Leur lança joyeusement les deux hommes.

_L'auteur ne va pas tarder. Dit le réalisateur en s'asseyant.

* * *

Et en effet, Ichigo Kurosaki arriva, une secrétaire derrière lui.

Les deux acteurs observèrent le nouveau venu. Le jeune homme était plutôt plaisant à regarder. Une chevelure flamboyante assez courte, des yeux marrons avec une touche ambré qui les faisaient pétiller, une peau hâlée.

Rangiku le dévorait des yeux. Il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût.

_**M**onsieur Kurosaki, je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Rangiku Matsumoto et leur agent Kisuke Urahara.

_Ichigo ! S'exclama Kisuke en s'avança vers le roux.

_Oh mon cher Kisuke ! Comment vas-tu ?

_Bien et toi ?

Tout le monde observèrent les deux hommes se taper la discute. Quoi de plus normal !

_Alors mon petit Ichigo, les affaires marchent bien ? Demanda le blond

_Très bien merci, je suis fa-ti-gué. Articula le roux en s'essuyant le front, avec le mouchoir qu'il avait sortit de sa poche de son jean.

_C'est le prix à payer pour la célèbrité ! Rigola Kisuke.

_**L**a célèbrité ?! C'est pas tout a fait ça ! Lui rétorqua le plus jeune tout en se tournant vers la secrétaire, qui n'avait point bouger depuis leur arrivés.

_Kisuke, je te présente Nanao Ise. Ise-san je vous présente Kisuke Urahara, un vieil ami...

_Hé ! S'écria ce dernier, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Le roux et la secrétaire sourire tout deux à la remarque du blond. L'expression du roux se voyait plus que celle de sa secrétaire, comme si cette dernière se retenait.

_Enchantée monsieur Urahara. Vous ne me connaissez point mais moi j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.

_En bien j'espère ?

_Oui rassurez-vous, se moqua-t-elle gentiment de lui, bon, revenons à nos moutons !

_**O**ui vous avez raison !

Ils s'assirent tous tout autour de la table, la secrétaire, sortit des papiers et les étala devant le roux.

_Bon messieurs commençons. Déclara le producteur, qui semblé préssé d'en finir.

_Alors tout d'abord Kurosaki-san je vais vous présentez nos deux acteurs vedettes.

Le roux releva la tête et attendit.

_Voici Matsumoto Rangiku et Jaggerjack Grimmjow, ils vont interprétés les deux personnages principaux.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux quelques instants.

_**Q**uelque chose ne va pas ?! Demanda le réalisateur.

Le roux récupèra un papier que Ise-san lui tendit.

_Euh...il se gratta la tête et reprit, oh pas grand chose mais vous auriez dû me dire que vous changiez un important détail du livre, cela aurait été mieux si vous voulez que je vous aide.

_Un détail important ?! Demanda le producteur.

_Oui, pas grand chose, ne vous inquiètez pas cela ne change rien.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, apparemment moins convaincu que son interlocuteur.

L'assistance n'osa pas demander ce qu'il se passait.

Si cela concernait un détail du film cela n'avait rien avoir avec son travail. _Pensa Kisuke étonné de voir le roux réagir ainsi._

**C**e n'était pas souvent qu'il le voyait comme ça.

Ichigo ronchonnait intèrieurement. Le réalisateur avait changé un ENORME détail ! Matsumoto-san et Jaggerjack-san devraient être accompagné d'un autre homme.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki était un auteur connut pour la diversité de ses romans, et dans diversité il voulait dire romans romantique, thriller, hétèro et gay.

Dans la cas de son livre c'était bien le cas, en fait c'était un trio. Une femme et deux hommes. Ce détail changer, pour lui, toute l'histoire.

Alors oui, cela le contrarié légèrement.

Heureusement qu'Ise-san l'occupait et que du coup il n'y pensa pas longtemps.

**L**e réalisateur et le producteur leur expliqua comment le film allait se dérouler. Les deux acteurs écoutèrent attentivement les explications, parfois douteuses de leurs supèrieurs selon l'auteur.

_Alors ça va être super technique ! S'exclama Matsumoto-san.

Ba oui c'est pas un film pour enfant que j'ai écris ! _Pensa le roux._

Son partenaire, lui, ne disait rien. Mais semblait écouter attentivement.

Ce qui étonna l'auteur, car au vu de son physique et de sa façon d'être, il ne paraissait pas être un homme à écouter sans dire ou faire des conneries.

Etait-ce juste une fausse impression, que le roux avait eu, ou juste cet homme se tenait à carreau exceptionnel aujourd'hui ?!

...

* * *

_...**alors** nous devons convenir pour un rendez-vous avec Kurosaki-san pour qu'il vienne voir notre travail. Conclua le réalisateur.

Le roux qui écrivait avec ardeur ne semblait pas l'écouter.

_Hum...Kurosaki-san ?!

_Oui, euh...vous devez commencer dans deux jours votre tournage, et vous n'aurez besoin de moi que deux jours après environ. Donc dans quatre jours, et bien j'ai déjà une journée bien remplie mais je dois pouvoir faire un trou.

Il avait dit tout cela sans quitter des yeux sa feuille et sans s'arrêter d'écrire.

Ils le regardèrent plus qu'étonnés. Ise-san, elle, qui avait l'habitude, ouvrit son agenda et attendit que l'assistance sorte de sa léthargie.

_Alors dans quatres jours, et bien, si on dit, mmm...

Voyant son "collègue" patogé dans la semoule, il vint à sa rescousse.

_Vingt-heure trentre cela vous conviendrez ?

Ichigo donna un leger coup de coude à la secrétaire, qui comprit aussitôt.

_Vingt heure quarante cinq.

_**V**ingt-heure quarante cinq heure ?! S'éxclamèrent les deux hommes.

_Oui. Cela vous fait trop tard ?! Ironisa légèrement la brune.

_Non, non...heu...bon vingt-heure quarante cinq alors.

Le roux sourit. Il savait qu'Ise-san avait un don pour foutre les jetons aux autres rien qu'avec de simple phrase. Voila pourquoi il adorait travailler avec elle.

Et c'était réciproque. Ise-san, était un bout de femme d'un mètre soixante-quatre, mince, la peau laiteuse, les yeux bleus hypnotisant quand elle s'énerve, de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait tout le temps.

_**B**on et bien a dans quatres jours, à vingt-heure quarante cinq. Dit Ichigo en s'arrêtant brusquement d'écrire pour ranger ses affaires et se lever.

Tout le monde le regarda faire sans comprendre. Ise-san l'imita.

_Euh...bon et bien, a vendredi soir alors. Finit par dire le réalisateur complétement perdu par le comportement, qui lui semblait étrange, du roux.

Kisuke ne se formalisa pas sur sa façon d'agir. Il savait que le roux avait un emploi du temps chargé et qu'il n'aimait pas faire comme les autres.

_**A** vendredi soir, bonne soirée à tous, déclara le roux un sourire aux lèvres.

_Kurosaki-kun.

_Oui ?!

_N'oubliez pas que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre éditeur dans une heure, ah et vous avez une inauguration d'un restaurant juste après...ah et n'oubliez pas qu'il vous rejoindra la-bas !

_Merci Ise-san. A demain. Puis il partit de la même manière qu'un gosse sors de l'école.

_Hé ben...il est occupé ! S'exclama le producteur.

Il s'était levé lui aussi.

_Oui, Kurosaki-kun a pas mal d'engagement en ce moment. Dit simplement la brune qui ne voulait en dire plus sur la vie du roux.

* * *

_**Urahara**-san ?

_Oui Matsumoto-san ?!

_Il a l'air jeune !

Il haussa les épaules. Il le savait, mais ne dirait rien, le roux avait le droit à sa vie privée. Lui même n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de sa vie.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de son saké et regarda Grimmjow mangait ses sushis et Rangiku avalé ses yakitoris aux poulets d'un seul coup.

Leur vorace appétit était incroyable.

Il repensa à la grimace qu'avait fait le roux sur le fameux détails qu'ils avaient passés à la trappe. De quoi voulaient-ils parler ?! Cela l'inquièta un peu, il devait se l'avouer.

_Vous ne le savez pas ?! Demanda surprise Matsumoto.

Le blond qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas. Se fût quant-elle lui fila un coup de coude dans le bras qu'il réagit enfin.

_**P**ardon, tu disais ?

_Je disais donc vous ne savez pas quel âge il a ?

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir son âge ?

_Par curiosité féminine !

En réalité, la rousse désirait ardemment le séduire et le mettre dans son lit. Elle avait complétement craqué pour son côté "élève studieux" et son magnifique sourire.

_Hé bien tout ce que je te dirais c'est qu'Ichigo est plus jeune que vous deux.

Les acteurs se regardèrent surprit. Le roux était plus jeune qu'eux ?! Grimmjow était le plus jeune des deux, du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans il se demanda quel âge l'auteur pouvait-il réellement avoir ?!

Le blond sourit discrètement en les voyant perplexe face à sa réponse.

**L**e roux n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que Grimmjow en fait. Il venait d'avoir vingt-huit ans. Mais il savait quand disant cela, il s'amuserait beaucoup de leur réaction.

**Le** restaurant dans lequel ils avaient attérit était bondés. On était lundi soir pourtant. Alors pourquoi les gens étaient tous dehors.

Matsumoto, qui comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, déclara soudainement:

_Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ce soir ! Mais cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Grimmjow qui, lui aussi ne comprenait pas.

_C'est ce soir que le nouveau film d'Izuru-san sort.

_Izuru ? Répèta Grimmjow.

_Izuru-san a finalement fait son film ?

_Oui, elle dégusta un nouveau morceau de poisson cru, il était très stressé. Mais il m'a dit qu'un de ses amis l'avait convaincu de faire ce film.

_Je vois.

**G**rimmjow qui ne connaissait absolument pas le réalisateur Izuru Kira ne comprenait rien à la discussion.

_Izuru est, un ami de longue date, expliqua la rousse, il est réalisateur.

_Un très bon réalisateur ! Ajouta le blond.

_Il fait du cucu la praline ? Demanda le bleuté tant en faisant signe au serveur de venir.

_Non Grimmjow, Izuru-san fait beaucoup de thriller.

_Tant mieux, j'ai horreur d'ça ! La niaiserie c'est pas pour moi !

**K**isuke savait très bien comment était le bleuté. Il destesté le côté coulant des gens, pas qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment, mais lui c'était pas son truc de le montrait à tout bout de champs. Il l'avait déjà vu remballer une de ses ex petite-amie qui, le collait trop en public. La pauvre n'avait pas comprit se qu'il lui était arrivé.

Le blond, dans un sens, le comprenait. Avec un tel travail il fallait des nerfs d'acier ! Mais surtout niveau vie privée c'était souvent pas terrible. Pas que pour Grimmjow ! Pour tout les acteurs X. Comment avoir une vie amoureuse quant-on est payé à "trompé" son conjoint ouvertement devant une équipe profesionnel, qui filme tout.

**C**'était un sérieux problème. Lui même, n'aurait pas supporter d'avoir une épouse qui tourne dans des films pour adultes. Savoir que d'autres hommes la verrait nue, la toucherait, l'embrasserait, la pénètrerait, pour qu'ensuite elle rentre comme si de rien était à la maison et qu'il "passe derrière" eux, lui donné la nausée.

Il fallait vraiment en avoir envie pour être acteur X, et ne pas avoir envie d'une relation durable.

Rangiku, avait déjà tentée l'expérience, qui se solda plusieurs fois par un échec total. Aucun homme n'avait pu supporter. Il y avait ceux qui, rien que l'idée qu'elle était actrice X les dégoutés et qui avait prit leurs jambes à leur cou, et puis il y avait ceux qui passait cette étape et qui voyait les films sortirent ou même, pour certains, assistés aux tournages mais qui n'avait pu continuer d'être avec elle ne supportant pas de la "voir" avec d'autres hommes.

**L**a pauvre jeune femme avait déprimée, au début, pour se reprendre, et ne plus vouloir être en couple. Elle se qu'elle voulait s'était de l'amusement.

Grimmjow lui ne voulait pas être en couple. Quand quelqu'un voulait sortir avec lui, il devait accepter le fait qu'il tourné dans des fims interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle jartait. Tout simplement. Grimmjow ne faisait pas de sentiment. Une jeune femme désirait coucher avec lui ? Pas de souci. Juste pour un soir ? Encore mieux. Elle voulait du sérieux ? Elle devait s'accrochait aux tiroirs !

**I**l avait eu des relations de couples mais les jeunes femmes ne tenait pas longtemps, surtout si elles avaient des sentiments. Celles qui n'en avaient pas, le quittait dés qu'elles avaient trouvés leur prince charment. En clair, il n'était qu'un passe temps. Et pour l'instant cela lui convenait.

Kisuke se dit que lui avait de la chance de n'être qu'agent et d'avoir trouvé une femme compréhensive et attentionné. Elle lui avait fait deux magnifiques enfants et tout en soupirant se plongea dans ses magnifiques souvenirs, oubliant au passage où il était et avec qui il était.

_**Tu** ne trouvais pas qu'il était un peu étrange ce soir ? Demanda Matsumoto.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, direction leur hôtel trois étoiles. Le bleuté qui l'avait écoutait qu'à moitié, se tourna blasé vers elle.

_Non pourquoi ?

_J'sais pas. Je trouve pas ! Tu te fais sûrement des idées.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle l'avait trouvée pas comme d'habitude tout au long de la soirée. Comme s'il était la, sans vraiment être la.

Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?! Elle aurait vraiment voulu savoir.

Etant de nature très curieuse, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, Kisuke était son agent depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle le considéré comme un ami.

Elle soupira légèrement anxieuse. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Grimmjow !

**C**e dernier, n'était pas vraiment une oreille attentive aux problèmes des autres. Parfois elle le trouvait sans coeur !

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle ne s'était point rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà devant celui-ci, le jeune homme de l'accueil le souhaita une bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit à vous aussi. Lui souria la rousse.

Le bleuté, lui, s'en contre ficha de la politesse. Il n'adressa même pas un regard au jeune homme.

* * *

**Rangiku** laissa son collègue devant le seuil de sa porte de chambre et partit se coucher, sans un bonsoir.

Grimmjow s'étala sur lit en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Après avoir frotté plusieurs fois son visage avec ses mains, il se releva.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche de veste et composa un numéro.

_Allo ?!

_...ouais, je suis au même hôtel que la dernière fois. Ramène tes fesses.

_Ok j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et enleva sa veste, qu'il posa négligemment sur un fauteuil en velours marron.

* * *

**Grimmjow** n'était pas un romantique, non, ça elle le savait. Elle qui l'aimait, pourtant adorait ça, laissait son côté fleur bleue quand elle allait le voir. Elle savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien avec lui. Elle avait déjà essayé, au début, mais elle laissa très vite tomber.

Toc Toc Toc

_**O**uais.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur la vue d'un Grimmjow en costume noir, sa chemise blanche était en partie ouverte, laissant apercevoir ses admirables abdominaux bien déssinés, qui la faisait tant baver et il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Elle le savait parfaitement bien. Tomber amoureuse de cet homme était comme aimer un cactus ! Au début on essaye de s'approcher, de l'apprivoiser, mais très vite on s'écarte et on ne fait que de l'admirer de loin.

**I**lfallait garder en tête plusieurs règles avec le bleuté.

-Ne pas poser de question (il ne supporte pas !)

-Ne pas quémander de l'attention

-Ne pas lui dire "_ je t'aime_"

-Ne JAMAIS tomber amoureuse

Quatres reglès importantes si vous vouliez rester saine d'esprit en sortant de sa chambre.

**G**rimmjow s'approcha d'une manière féline vers la jeune femme. Il la saisit par les épaules et la poussa contre la porte. Elle grimaça légèrement. Elle s'était prit la poignée dans le dos. Le bleuté le savait parfaitement, mais il s'en fichait. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était baiser, un point c'est tout ! Il l'embrassait uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, car lui n'avait pas forcement l'habitude de le faire.

Il passait la plupart de son temps à coucher avec des femmes devant des caméras, aucuns scénario n'avait demandé de tendre ou langoureux baisers. Il savait pas faire de toute façon.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle était déjà allongé sur lit à moitié dénudée, le fauve sur elle.

* * *

**Quand** elle sortit quatres heures plus tard, elle boîtait légèrement. Il n'y avait pas était de main morte cette fois-ci encore. Il ne faisait vraiment pas la dentelle. Mais ce soir, elle l'avait trouvé pire que d'habitude. Qu'avait-il donc ?!

Enfin elle laissa tomber, se répètant que lui se moquait éperdument d'elle, alors elle ne devait pas se prendre la tete avec lui.

_Quatres jours plus tard_

-**On** se dépeche un peu s'il vous plait ! Cria le réalisateur.

Il bu une gorgée d'eau et se retourna vers les techniciens qui s'acharnaient sur le décor.

_-_Ils sont vraiment lent ! Rouspèta-t-il de nouveau pour lui même.

-C'est normal, il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! Le ramena à la réalité le producteur.

Le réalisateur fit la moue. Oui il faisait chaud, mais normal, rien de catastrophique !

_Où sont les acteurs ?! Demanda-t-il.

_Dans leur loges. On les préparent.

Ouf ! Au moins eux étaient à l'heure !

* * *

**Ils** arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama Matsumoto.

Cette femme était la joie incarnée. Une déssée ! Un rayon de soleil pour l'équipe. Ce qui était tout le contraire de Jaggerjack. Lui était très pro, il ne se concentrait que sur son travail. Et parfois quelques jolies filles.

-Bonjour à vous deux. Je vais vous donner le script. Débuta le producteur.

-Enfin c'est pas trop tot ! Ronchonna Grimmjow.

Ils le regardèrent surprit.

-Oui, on aurait pu travailler de notre coté.

Le producteur se dit, qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais le réalisateur, lui n'avait pas voulu. Les laissant dans le mystère jusqu'au bout.

**Ils** travaillaient depuis trois heures environ, quand Ichigo Kurosaki arriva, de bon humeur.

-Bonsoir à tous. S'exclama-t-il, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait vraiment un côté enfant qui charmer n'importe qui, enfin presque ! Puisque tout le monde admirait le sourire chaleureux du roux sauf le bleuté qui lui s'en fichait royale. Ils étaient en train de tourner une scène, Mastumoto et lui. Il n'aimait guère être dérangé pendant cet instant la.

**M**ais le rouquin, qui avait remarqué son attitude s'en contre fichait. Ce n'était pas un acteur porno qu'il allait le faire changer !

**M**atsumoto, elle n'aimait guère la perspective que le roux les regardent. Elle semblait gênait. En tout cas c'est ce que Grimmjow crut comprendre.

Il soupira et décida d'arrêter, car ils n'arriveraient à rien dans ces conditions.

**Il** se leva du lit, et prit le peignoir blanc qui était tenu par une assistante. Cette dernière le regardait à peine. Elle s'en fichait. Il avait apprit, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle était lesbienne et que par conséquence voir Grimmjow nu, ne lui faisait aucun effet, voir la dégoutait parfois. A vrai dire cela le soulageait grandement, cela évité de croiser une fan hystérique tous les jours. A un moment, il y avait même eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas lui rendre son peignoir et qu'il soit obligé de se promener nu dans les couloirs. Pas qu'il soit pudique, mais il préferait éviter, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peux tomber.

**De** son côté Matsumoto fît de même. Elle était gênée de voir que le roux se sente aussi à l'aise sur un tournage de film X. D'habitude, les gens ne savaient plus où se mettre et détournés les yeux. Mais lui, au contraire il regardait partout ! Comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de tout et apprendre tout se qui se passait autour de lui.

* * *

**En** réalité, Ichigo connaissait déjà cet univers là. Il avait déjà travailler avec des acteurs pornos et voir des gens à poils ne le déstabilisait pas. Au contraire, parfois il pouvait se rincer l'oeil ! Il avait pu observait le corps de grecque du bleuté. Il en aurait salivait. Le roux était gay. Et voir un homme tel que Grimmjow lui donnait des idées.

Mais pas que des bonnes !

Le roux se frappa légèrement les joues, il devait se reprendre, il n'était pas là pour ça.

-**Kur**osaki-kun ! Appela Matsumoto en levant le bras pour qu'il la voit.

-Bonjour Matsumoto-san.

-Oh que vous êtes poli ! Déclara en souriant la jeune femme.

-C'est mon éducation.

-Tu n'dois sûrement pas savoir ce que c'est ! Rétorqua le bleuté pour embêter sa partenaire de travail.

-Pff...merci mon cher, mais je crois que de nous deux c'est toi le plus mal poli !

De vrai gamin ! Pensa le roux.

-Bon, les enfants au travail ! Déclara le roux en tapant dans ses mains. Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

Les deux acteurs le regardèrent surpris.

* * *

-**Alors** Kurosaki, que pensez-vous du script ? Vous l'avez bien lu hein ?

-Oui Nanao-san me l'a bien donné. Et j'ai tout lu. J'ai même eu le temps de marquer mes remarques dessus. Lui répondit-il tout en lui tendant le fameux manuscrit.

-Oh, le réalisateur l'ouvrit et pu donc constater qu'il disait vrai, et pour le reste tout à était vu ?

-Oui, oui. Le roux était en osmose avec ce qu'il écrivait à présent.

-Il ne reste plus que le final.

-Le final ? Demanda Mastumoto et Grimmjow en coeur.

-Oui, vous verrez ! Leur répondit le producteur agaçé. La surcharge de travail qu'il avait en plus du retard qu'il avait prit, tout cela pour acceuillir un gamin qui avait écrit ce fichu bouquin, le mettait sur les nerfs.

* * *

**Grimmjow **et Matsumoto dûrent reprendre leur scène d'avant. Grimmjow sur Matsumoto en pleine action.

Le réalisateur regarda l'expression du roux. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

-Kurosaki, qui y a-t-il ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Ca fait trop porno. Je sais ce sont des acteurs pornos mais bon !

-Mais bon quoi ?!

-Ba j'ai travailler avec d'autres acteurs pornos qui rentraient bien dans le jeu d'acteur.

Le réalisateur comprenait très bien ce que le roux voulait dire, puisqu'il l'avait déjà signaler mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

-Je l'ai déjà dis mais...

-Mais il ne vous on pas écoutés je suppose.

-Oui.

-Que faire ?

-**Qu'**est-ce-que vous marmonner tout les deux ?! Cria le producteur.

-Ba on pensait que...cela serait mieux de...

-Mieux de ?! Demanda le producteur impatient.

-De faire moins porno ! Déclara Ichigo.

-Ah ah ah...moins porno ! Mais ce sont des acteurs pornos !

-Oui et alors ? J'ai travaillais avec Shuuhei-san pour un de mes livres et il ne me donnait pas l'impression de regarder un film porno.

A l'entente du nom de son rival, Grimmjow se releva. Il n'aimait guère entendre parlait du brun. Surtout pour le complimenter.

Le producteur soupira. Le roux allait vraiment le faire chier jusqu'au bout.

-C'est un livre pas un porno ! Même si Matsumoto-san et Jaggerjack-san sont des acteurs pornos, ils peuvent jouer leur rôle autrement qu'en pensant d'abord à se auter dessus. Bon, je vous laisse. Réfléchissez-y après vous verrez bien le résultat.

* * *

**Grimmjow **était sur les nerfs. Ce foutu auteur avait osé complimenter son rival, devant lui !

Il devait pour se calmer, boire un coup, et Matsumoto l'avait suivit.

-Alors Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il releva un sourcil, irrité.

-Pourquoi crois-tu quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu es ici, le visage crispé, à boire un coup dans ce bar...

Elle avait raison. Mais il n'était pas heureux qu'elle l'est découverte.

-Tu n'as pas aimais qu'il prononce le nom de ton rival ? Hein ? Avoue. Lui sourit-elle.

Bon sang ! Cette femme était plus perspicace qu'il ne le pensait.

-Grrr...

-Quel gosse tu fais ! S'exclama-t-elle, tout en se levant de son tabouret en bois.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?!

-Oui, demain on commence à neuf-heures.

Il leva son verre et admira le liquide qui était à l'intérieur, comme s'il était précieux.

-A d'main alors.

-A demain, essaye de dormir.

Puis, elle s'en alla dans le froid de la nuit.

* * *

**Grimmjow **réflèchissait encore sur les mots d'Ichigo et de Mastumoto, quand il rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait être le meilleur. Il devait montrer à ce foutu rouquin qu'il l'était.

Il s'endormit avec cette détermination en tête.

* * *

A suivre...

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
